


Thoughts

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Last Moments, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: As Julian dies he can think of only one thing.





	Thoughts

Julian is in pain. Intense pain spreading fast. Pain burning in his muscles and his bones, aching in his head, behind his eyes. He moans slightly, a hand coming up to grasp the handle of the knife as Nerys fights off the remaining attackers. Julian doesn’t even think to try and remove the knife, or at least stop it from sinking deeper into his heart. He just thinks about Garak. 

 

Garak who he let leave the station all those years ago with a superficial goodbye. Garak who he hadn’t heard from in years. 

  
Garak who would be his last thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
